


A Cause for Concern

by dicktrickle



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack mostly, I have a lot of feelings, M/M, Pop Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6707269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dicktrickle/pseuds/dicktrickle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, Modern Times<br/>Hal learns something about Dave, and he's at a loss for words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cause for Concern

Dave was sitting in the living room, laptop on his lap and earphones in place when Hal had returned home from shopping.  Hal had never thought Dave to be the kind of person who would spend time using a laptop, much less use one in such a casual manner.

 

“Hey Dave, what’s up?” Hal proceeded to walk into the kitchen to put away the groceries he had gone for, but quickly returned to the living room when Dave failed to answer him.

 

“Dave? Hello? Dave, can you hear me?” Hal slowly moved closer towards Dave, noticing the glassy look in Dave’s eyes, coupled with his thousand yard stare.

 

“Dave? Are you okay?” He took a leap of faith and waved his hand directly in front of Dave’s face, seeming to break Dave out of whatever had completely taken his attention. Hal hazarded a look at the laptop screen, seeing nothing more than a blackened screen. 

 

“David, what’s wrong? Talk to me please.” Hal gently cupped Dave’s cheek, which seemed to bring him out of his stupor. He looked around, as if barely noticing Hal’s presence for the first time.

 

“Oh, hey. How long have you been home?” Dave grasped Hal’s hand from his face and brought it to his mouth for a soft kiss, using his other hand to discreetly close the internet browser he had previously on.

 

“I’ve been home for just a few minutes,” Hal answered, still wondering what had captivated Dave so much to make him act so uncharacteristically.  “What were you doing on the laptop?” He had tried to leave the judging tone out of his voice, but his curiosity had gotten the better of him and he slipped up.

 

“Nothing, just doing a little surfing on the web.” Dave avoided eye contact, a tell tale sign that he was lying.  Whatever it was he had been doing, Hal figured Dave must be a little ashamed about, but his curiosity kept growing with revelation.

 

“You’re lying to me Dave.  What were you doing?  It must have been something big to let you zone out enough for me to enter the house and approach you without you noticing.  You can tell me, Dave, I’m getting worried over here.”  A note of worry had entered Hal’s voice as he spoke, taking into consideration that whatever Dave had been doing could be from bad news or lead to an issue to resolve.

 

Dave looked away, a slight tint blooming on his cheeks as he did so, and mumbled something quick under his breath. 

 

“Hm? I couldn’t hear you, what?” With the air of tension gone with the arrival of Dave’s blush, Hal proceeded to come up next to Dave and lay his head of Dave’s shoulder.  Dave gathered his composure and turned his head so his mouth was right next to Hal’s ear.

“Beyoncé came out with a new album.” With his admission, he moved his head to face away from Hal, regaining the his far off, wet stare.

 

“What.” Hal had frozen in place, believing he had misunderstood what Dave had said, but there was no possible way considering that Dave had said it directly in his ear, albeit quietly.  He tried to get Dave to face him again, but with every turn, Dave turned the other way and avoided eye contact, his eyes getting wetter and wetter with every passing second.

 

“Bey-- Beyoncé released a new album? And that’s what’s got you acting this way?” A look of shock and confusion came across his face. “Dave you can’t be-- are,  _ are you crying? _ ”

 

A soft sob had escaped Dave as Hal bombarded him with questions, which prompted Hal to take a step back from Dave so he could get a grasp of the situation. Hal was at a loss for many reasons: 1) Dave had used his laptop, something Dave had denied being interested in using; 2) Dave apparently kept up with some pop culture, enough to not only know who Beyoncé is, but also know that she released a new album; and 3) apparently the album was causing a sad reaction in Dave for some reason, this little tidbit confusing Hal the most.

 

While Hal was piecing together his revelations about Dave, Dave had curled in on himself and had attempted to speak.

 

“Who hurt you?” He sobbed quietly, covering his eyes with one hand and attempting to stifle his sobs.

  
Standing there, in shock and confusion, Hal deduced that that last question had not been directed at him, and thus must have been directed at the subject at hand.  Finding the last few minutes’ happenings too much, Hal disappeared into the bedroom and promptly fell asleep.  When he awoke the next morning, he had concluded that it had all been a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Literally my first fic ever.  
> Criticisms are welcome


End file.
